1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to urine collection systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a drainage device for a urine collection system.
2. Background of Related Art
Urine collection systems are known and are commonly used to collect urine from a catheterized patient. Whenever a patient is catheterized, it is important for the collection system to remain “closed” to the greatest degree possible to minimize and/or to prevent urinary tract infections from occurring. Bacterial invasions may occur at the junction of the catheter and meatus, at the disconnection point of the catheter and collection system, at any open sampling site, and/or at the open drain site used to routinely drain the system of fluid.
Traditional urine collection systems used for in-dwelling catheterization incorporate a flexible collection bag with an ordinary drain device. Generally, the drain device is affixed to the bottom of the bag and consists of a valve or tube with a clamp. When opened, the valve completely drains the fluid from the bag. In this manner, when the fluid is completely drained from the bag, an opening or passage is created between the inside of the bag and the environment. This opening can provide a passageway for air-borne contaminates to enter the urine collection system and initiate bacterial growth that could result in an infection to the patient.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a drain device that prevents the “opening” of the urine collection system to contaminates.